bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Channeler Monkey
The Channeler Monkey is a monkey that has the power to channel spirits of dead monkeys to use their power. She can "become" a dead monkey for a short period of time, depending on her mana (MP). The stronger the channeled monkey, the faster the mana drain (mana drain speed is (Cost of channeled monkey, upgrades counted)/100 per second). She has 300 max MP at the start, and when she's out of mana, she'll revert back to her useless form and slowly regain MP (5 MP per second). She'll also revert if the channeled monkey die when the channeling is active. You can choose whatever monkey you want her to channel (the game will pause for you to choose), but that monkey must have died from no more than 5 rounds prior (otherwise the spirit will be lost and she can't channel him/her)! She also has a range circle as wide as a Monkey Apprentice's, but save that for later (when the channeling is active, she'll have 2 range circles, her own and the channeled monkey's, all her upgrades only work within her own range circle). Oh, and if it wasn't obvious enough, all her powers, effects and upgrades only work with organic monkeys! Price: 600$ on Medium Path 1 ''Efficient Channeling The mana drain speed will now be halved. ''Price: 450$ on Medium ''Channeler Wizard Her max MP as well as mana regeneration speed will now be doubled. ''Price: 800$ on Medium ''Synthesized Channeling When the channeling is active, her mana drain speed will be decreased by 10% for each organic monkey in her range, up to a maximum of 70% (7 monkeys). Do some calculations, and that would make a 85% drain speed decreased compared to her base form! Whoa! (The previous upgrade counts first before this one though, so don't expect a 20% mana increase speed >_>) ''Price: 1200$ on Medium ''Synchronicity When the channeling is active, if there're any monkey that's the same type as the channeled monkey in her range (upgrades don't count), both the channeled monkey and that monkey will get a 50% fire rate boost! The effect doesn't stack for the channeled monkey. ''Price: 2500$ on Medium Path 2 ''Underworld Communication Now able to communicate effectively with the underworld, so she can now channel any dead monkey, without the round limit. ''Price: 300$ on Medium ''Sacrificial Channeling Now add the "Sacrificial" mode. When this mode is active and the channeling is active, all the monkeys in her range will lose 1 HP per 3 seconds. However, all this HP will be transferred to the channeled monkey. If the channeled monkey is already max health, he'll get a 3% fire rate boost for each "sacrificed" monkey instead, up to a maximum of 30% (10 monkeys). ''Price: 600$ on Medium ''Spirit Swap ''Special Ability: Can only be activated if there's a monkey with the same type as the channeled monkey (upgrades don't count, though it's recommended that you use it on a monkey with worse upgrades than the channeled monkey). That monkey (let's call him/her Monkey A) will then become the current channeled monkey, and the Channeler Monkey will revert back to her normal form, and you can choose to channel another monkey with her current amount of mana. When her mana is used up, both her and Monkey A will revert back to their normal form (or Monkey A will revert back after 40 seconds if you choose not to channel another spirit).Because of this, this ability is recommended to use when she's at full mana. Cooldown: 25 seconds Price: 1500$ on Medium ''Life Exchange ''Special Ability: Sacrifice an amount of monkeys that add up to at least 75% the cost of the current channeled monkey (let's call him/her Monkey B). Monkey B's spirit will then permanently be stored inside the Channeler Monkey's body, which means you can switch back and forth between Monkey B and the Channeler Monkey's original form (to temporarily channel other spirits) at any time without the fear of losing mana. As a bonus, Monkey B will also get a permanent 10% fire rate boost! When Monkey B die (again), his spirit will be erased from the Channeler Monkey, but the Channeler Monkey won't die, instead she'll just revert back to normal, like when she's channeling a spirit normally. The Channeler Monkey can only store 1 extra spirit in her body at a time though. Cooldown: Not really needed (as you can only use this once the previous monkey die), but anyway, 120 seconds. Price: 4000$ on Medium Trivia *If anyone find Spirit Swap and Life Exchange kinda hard to understand, I understand you... ._. *So I decided to put 2 Special Abilities on Path 2... any problem with that? :P *Spirit Swap is now the cheapest ability ever made! *In my blooniverse, her name is Byzantine Devana, and she's the younger sister of the legendary magician that can control rains of bullets, Roma Devana (a.k.a. U.N.Owen) *If it wasn't obvious enough, those 2 names were names of ancient empires, and "deva" means god. *I know "Synchronicity" is improperly used here, the more suitable word would be "Synchronization", but it's a reference to the Vocaloid song series Synchronicity. Meta07 (talk) 11:27, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Special Thanks to: ItsBloonTasty - In-dev commentator and helper on Life Exchange LoverofAllThingsCute - In-dev commentator Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Conception Gallery